tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama High School II
Season One was a blast. Sixteen Total Drama High School competitors battled it out and only one was victorious. Our host, Kristina announced that there will be a second season coming some time soon, and it's finally time for it to air. Kristina's picked out a brand new high school for the 18 new competitors and 4 returnees to compete in. This time, they're competiting for two million dollars. The stakes are high: harder challenges, and a larger prize. Who will prove that they have the endurance to overcome everything? Find out in the sequel to the smash-hit camp, Total Drama High School II! Characters (CLOSED) #﻿Luigi, the Arch Villain - Fanfiction2010 #Rain, the Scaredy Cat - 5 Gum #Holden, the Irish Jerk - Wes Holden #Crag, the Oddity - Cragiled dyrium #Max, the Party Animal - Mr. E #Pablo, the Normal Guy - Platypus09 #Brandon, the Big Brother - Bbhinton15 #Robert, the Previous Winner and Friendly Strategist - Alejandrofan3000 #Matt, the Experienced Player and Immature Guy - Theeviloctorock #Shandi, the Punk - TDISF #Kari, the Shouter - Leshawnafan #Quinn, the Cheerleader - EBGRocks #Janelle, the Not So Bright One - Izzysierrafan12 #Katrina, the Hippie Surfer - Totalcartoonfan09 #Brooke, the Goth Loner - TVD (Fanmade) #Katie, the Clique Antagonist - Codmister22 #Zoey, the Dumb Blonde - HR #Silke, the Double Expirienced Player and French Girl - Teddy10 Voting History Pre-Chat Kristina: Welcome to the second season of TDHS! Janelle: Soo glad to be her! Wow Kristina you look so pretty! Max:WOOHOO!!! Whats up!!! Janelle:(CONF) I really need to think of stratejical or is it statejical oh no wait it is trategigal wait that doesn't make any sense? Luigi: *is analzying everyone* (conf) I know who to make alliances with, but let's wait until the teams are announced. Janelle: Hi Luigi! (CONF) Act all nice with a random person is totally tratejical! Holden: I made to the second season....... nice Janelle: Hi Holden! Silke: Hi everyone! Holden: hello Janelle: Hi Silke (CONF) I need an alliance for stratejiegal matters! Silke: Hello! (CONF: I can't believe I'm here! I sure will miss Charlie though...but oh well, this is now!) Janelle: Silke if we are on the same team can we be allies???? Kari: Hello everyone. Silke: Sure. Oh my gosh, did you know I competed in the first season? Janelle: Yah Totally! Silke: Ugh, I wish you did too! You seem like a nice person Janelle! Janelle: Thanks! (CONF) Yayz I got an alliance that is so trategical or however you say it! I decided m goiing to stay loyal to Silke because she is awesome! Harriet:I'm back Kristina. Silke: Hey Harriet. Janelle: Hi Harriet! Harriet:Hey Silke. What's up? Silke: I'm well. Hey, last season, when I returned, I was really surprised that you weren't there! Why were you voted off so early? (CONF: Harriet had the potential to be the winner you know, more potential than me!) Harriet:I didn't understand the challenge that eliminated me so, I obviously get to be tooken off the show because I misundertood something!(CONF) That makes TOTAL sense! Janelle: Harriet wanna join forces with me and Silke???? Harriet:I'll think on it. Silke: Sure, take your time Harriet. (CONF: We need to have an average size alliance, because this season will be really hard with the newbies...well except for Janelle, she's a very good newbie with great potential.) Harriet:Okay.(CONF) So let me figure this out..... Janelle is the one who couldn't take me out if her life depended on it,and Silke is the one who knows me better. If I join Silke, she'll know how to take me down, Janelle however, looks like she watched the last season of TDHS.So, she knows everything too!Silke might understand. Janelle, I could still play in that alliance!In or out!I'm winning this time and NO ONE is stopping me!Then I'll get Janelle to tell Silke to get out of the alliance so they'll be enemies. Then they'll try to vote me off. And 1 will still believe me. Damn, I'm good. Silke: (CONF: Harriet scares me sometimes...but I guess that's because she's a good person. Wait, that doesn't make sense...) Shandi: *comes in* Hi... So... this is where we're staying? *rolls eyes* Harriet:*walks into a dormroom and outs down my stuff* That's the idea. Janelle: (CONF) I know Harriet has a tiny dark side but now she has learned from her mistake so I will trust her! Kari: *Walks in and puts things down* What a....................weird place. Shandi: I know, right? (CONF) I have to get to know other people. Harriet:You have no IDEA how unsanitary this place was! Robert:Hey, Harriet! Kari: (CONF) I've been known to get mad and shout a lot, so I'm gonna try to control that side of me or I'll be out early. Harriet:Hi Robert!What did you do with 35 grand? Robert:380. I am saving it. Can I join your alliance? Silke: *Sighs* Harriet:Silke,does Robert remind you of Charlie? You aren't the only one who misses her. Robert:*is upset*So can we have an alliance? Harriet:I'm so sorry....* runs off * Robert:Harriet, I am sorry! Oh, hi, Silke. Silke: ...Hi Robert... *Walks past him politely* Harriet:Sorry for what?You cheat on every girlfriend you've ever had!You shouldn't feel sorry. Instead, let's go fall in love with 10 diffrent women! You selfish *******. Holden: k guys you cna stop fighting now Robert:When did I cheat?Silke is a friend, you never asked me out!How dare you! Harriet:You pulled Charlie out of nowhere and just said, "Let's break Harriet's heart! That'll make her turn into a friend" I mean what the hell? Robert:I never asked you out. You never asked me out. Simlpy put, we never officially dated. And Charlie is not a violent meanie who yells at people!*runs away crying* Silke: *Bumps into Robert* Robert! Are you okay? Holden: when does the challenge start Harriet:*yelling down the hall* He's just trying to pretend that he thinks he's right! Brooke: *walks in* Hey...(CONF): Yep this is it...I have to be open minded about meeting new people. Robert:Harriet is still angry about last season!She just won't let it go!*is still crying* Silke: Oh, well, you should let it go. If you do, ignore Harriet, and you'll be okay! Harriet:You broke my heart, I didn't do this, you did.....* walks off as slow into my room* Brooke: (CONF): Maybe Harriet would be a great alliance member... Brooke: Harriet you okay? Harriet:I'm just not wrong in this situation *starts to cry too* He hurt me, Not me. He hurt my heart instead. Robert:Thanks, Silke.*walks over to Harriet*I am sorry. I do not want us fighting to ruin our friendship. I did not know I meant that much to you. We never got a chance to know each other well.. Harriet:Our friendship, hand to hand, had never existed until now, I do see it that way. Robert:Besides...If I really am a ******, no point in crying over me!*said jokingly* Harriet:But, that's why I'm not crying... Silke: Guys, just quit. Just think of the song Robert sang last season and be calm. Robert:I was inspired to write that from Harriet. She had a beautiful singing voice, and I wanted to make a song dedicated to all of my friends. Silke is right! This season, we will do our best! Brooke: (CONF): This is gonna be a hard season. Robert:Brooke, want to join our alliance? Harriet:*sigh**walks off alone**sings* Hands touch, eyes meet,sudden silence, sudden heat....hearts leap in a giddy world. There's a girl I know, he loves her, so, I'm not...... that girrrrrrl Max:*Yawn* Brooke: Who's in it? Robert? Holden: I'll join Robert:Holden, Silke, Harriet, maybe Janelle, Max, and myself. Harriet:*sitting in my room watching TV* Katie: *arrives* Hi everyone! (CONF) Who's stupid idea was it to make a reality show about a high school? Anyways, I think I'll play it nice and slowly at the beginning, maybe until teams are announced, I'll lay low. Harriet:*writing* Dearest Log, Being a TV star really doesn'tmake me feel any better. Robert, couldn't be happier now. Which makes me sad and mad at the same time.Sad becasue I still love him, but he has Charlie.Mad because now, I'm in the scene.I can't let people see me this time. With all my heart, Harriet Brooke: Robert I'm gonna wait until team are announced, if that's okay? Harriet:*closes book and locks and puts it on my bedside table* Katie: (CONF) So far, the only people who look useful are Zoey, Robert and Luigi. Luigi is probably a strong competitor, Robert won last season and I may be able to make Zoey help me. So, what I need is to be on at least one of their teams. Oh yeah, and the others? They're probably a waste of skin. Brooke: (CONF): I so need to make friends to better my chances of staying. Katie: Hey Brooke? I have a feeling we can be best friends here! Harriet:How many people a re left to be coming? Katie: *sees Harriet* O.M.G! Harriet! From last season!! You were AMAZING! (CONF) *shivers* Ugh. I hate playing like a "Sierrastalker" (lol refrence). Anyways, I would like to keep Harriet here for a while. She is a strong returnee. Harriet:Me?I did horrible with a capital H. Brooke: Oh...hey Katie...sure we can be friends you seem like a good competitor. Katie: Thanks Brooke! And Harriet, I didn't care how far you made it, it was all about the RobertxHarriet stuff, right? Kari: Hi Katie. Katie: Hi Kari!! (CONF) Ugh. I really don't have to pull this stupid chick stuff for much longer. Just until the teams are made. Kari: *Rolls eyes* (CONF) Too much drama already. It's gonna make me snap. Brooke: (CONF) I need to make sure that I'm on a team with one of the old people they know the game already! Brandon: Hello, hellooooo... Brooke: Hey Brandon Luigi: (conf) Best strategy is to make alliances with the smart people. Brandon, Robert. And then the not so smart, Janelle. Kari: Hi Brandon! Brandon: Oh, hai!! How are you guys? Katie: *to Luigi in a seductive voice* Hey, what do you say we team up? Come on. We could dominate this game. I'll do what-ever- you tell me to. Are you in? Brooke: (CONF): It so it begins! Luigi: Sure. I agree. I'll make the cuts and you follow along. Silke: Luigi, you're really going to listen to a stranger you barely know? Luigi: If she's willing to vote with me, then yes. Got a problem with that Frency? Silke: Ugh, well! I say, I must inform you that I learned perfect English in two days after being voted off! (CONF: Luigi is a total bummer to me!) Quinn: Hi! Sorry I haven't been around. Iv'e been busy! By the way, im Quinn. Brooke: Nice to meet you Quinn! I'm Brooke Quinn: Well it's great to meet you Brooke! I have been kinda busy so I haven't got to know anyone that much. What are your interests? Brooke: Well basically I'm just looking for a friend to get through this game! Quinn: Same. Coz, the worst thing is being a lonor in a game like this. Coz you will be gone before you know it! And I have a funny feeling that Im gonna be voted off eiether first or second. Brooke: Well you could probably stay in...at least we can say we were friends right? Quinn: *hugs her* For sure! As long as we are friends. I promise not to vote you out. Brooke: Same here. Quinn: I just have to make some friends so I can stay here. Maybe Katie? That's a nice name. I should make friends with her. Guys Pre-Elimination Vote Kristina: Guys, I know you guys don't know anybody, but try and make friends. Tonight, it's a pre-elimination vote. One guy and One girl will be eliminated. Guys, vote out one other guy to leave right now. You can only vote once. Luigi: Pako. Holden pako Matt:Pako Brandon: I vote for Pako. Pablo: Pako Robert:Luigi. Rain: I afraid of voting. Why doesn't someone make this decision for me? *cringingly writes Pako* Pako: Luigi. Sorry for not talking but, I was busy.(I get eliminated when I was in the mall but, I am used to it :D) Max:Luigi (Fanny: I had a plan for the next thing so only one person goes) Kristina: Pako, you've been eliminated. *after he leaves* Tomorrow, expect the unexpected. Girls Pre-Elimination Vote Kristina: Girls, I know you guys don't know anybody, but try and make friends. Tonight, it's a pre-elimination vote. Two guys and two girls will be eliminated. Girls, vote out two other girls to leave right now. You can only vote once, not twice though. Kristina: You can only vote once, girls. Kari: SuperCupcake. Silke: Quinn Quinn: SuperCupcake. Brooke: SuperCupcake. Katie: SuperCupcake Harriet: SuperCupcake Katie: Guys, give Kari a chance. She seems like a very strong competitor. What about SuperCupcake? Harriet:You don't have the right to vote me off! (I was at my grandparents house ALL day!They don't let me use thier computer) Quinn: I don't know anyone so I just voted for her. Maybe if I got to know her? Brooke: Maybe we should vote for SuperCupcake like Katie said? Quinn: Yeah. SuperCupcake? What name is that. We should vote with Katie. Kari: Thank you guys! And thank you Katie for having people change there minds. (CONF) *Sighs* That was close. Janelle: Super Cupcake Quinn: No problem. SuperCupcake does sound kinda weird anyway. I didn't even know that's why I voted for you, but I would love to get to know you. Kari: Aww thanks girl! I would love to get to know you too! Maybe we'll be on the same team? Quinn: Hopefully! Janelle: Super Cupcake Kristina: Super Cupcake, you're gone. *after she leaves* Tomorrow, be ready to expect the unexpected. Quinn: *After Kristina leaves* This is gonna be fun.... Janelle: (CONF) Quinn sounds evil! Quinn CONF: If everyone thinks im evil. They are wrong. That is exactly what happened at another camp. I am no threat. And Im definaltly not one of those mean, popular annoying, stuck up cheerleaders. Janelle: (CONF) But anyway I know nothing of her yet so I could be as wrong as anybody! Harriet:(conf) Something tells me I shouldn't trust Quinn and Kari Brooke: (CONF) I got this feeling that all the returning people might be eliminated back to back! Day One Kristina: Welcome to the official Day One! Harriet:That feels good. Quinn: Day 1! Awesome! Max:YAY! Brooke: Cool JAnelle: Yay! Luigi: (conf) I know I was on the list of votes last night. They will pay. But not right away. Focus on the game first. Enemies second. When the merge hits, enemies are part of the game. *shifty eyes* Holden I cant believe I'm still in The game Kari: (CONF) It feels nice to have survived the first elimination. No need to freak out yet. I'll try and stay cool, and maybe this wont be so bad. Janelle: (CONF) Now that I am allied with Silke and maybe Harriet I ned to think of some tregistical or is it trategical no that does not make any sense or is it stragigigal *continues her confusion about saying strategical for a long time* Silke: It feels good to be in two seasons Quinn CONF; I am SO glad I survived the first elimination! For a moment I thourght I was gone. I have to watch out for Matt, Silke, Harriet and Robert, now that they were in last season and got so far. Team Picking Kristina: Silke, Brandon, and Luigi have been randomly selected to pick teams. They will pick teams of 6 and the two left over will be eliminated. Silke, Brandon, and Luigi, pick your team color: lime, yellow, or deep pink. Luigi: Lime. Silke: Deep pink! (CONF: I'm a team captain! Yay!!) Quinn: CONF: I don't know any of them. Brandon: Hmm... That means I'm yellow. No, no, wait!................ Gold. ;) Kristina: K, this is how the picking will go. L - Girl, S - Boy, B - Girl, L - Boy? Got it? Luigi, you're first. Luigi: Hmmm. Brooke. Brooke: Thanks. Silke: Robert... Brandon: And, I'd like Kari. Luigi: Pablo. Kari: Yay Thank you Brandon! Shandi: *crosses arms* Quinn: *crosses fingers to be on a team with either Kari or Brooke* Shandi: *looks at Quinn and rolls eyes* Quinn: *sees Shandi roll her eyes* What? Silke: Shandi Brandon: I'll take Crag. Shandi: *is like nothing and suddenly opens eyes widely* M- me ... ? Luigi: Quinn. Quinn: Yes! Thanks! *hugs Luigi* Luigi: Whatever. As long as you promise to vote with me. Silke: Matt Quinn: Sure! Max: *is getting nervous* Brandon: I want Zoey. Quinn: But you can't make me turn against my friends. Then I won't vote with you. Luigi: I promise. I choose Holden. Silke: Janelle! Quinn: Thanks. You rule! *hugs him then stands next to Brooke* Brandon: Rain. I want Rain. Luigi: My final member is Katie. (Fanny: Teddy, pick Max! Pick Max! XD) (Mr. E:lol) Silke: Max (Teddy: Lol. Also, start the challenge tomorrow afternoon...I have school tomorrow D:) Brandon: I'd like Katrina. Max:Yay! I didn't fail completely!!! Kristina: kk. Gerard and Harriet are out. Take your time to talk with your new Quinn: *talks with Brooke* Silke: Hello team! (Teddy: Gtg! Sorry...) Max:Hello! Brooke: Hi Quinn...I'm glad we're on the same team. Holden: I Got picked. *high fives Luigi* Brooke: Hey Holden! Quinn: Me too! Brooke: So if we lose...who do you want gone? Quinn: Well Luigi's nice, I think Katie could be a good friend. And Holden and Pablo both sound cool. I really don't know. Brooke: Well hopefully we won't lose. holden: i don't think it is possible our team rocks Quinn: Exactly. We have the awesomest team. Robert:*high fives Silke and Max*Yes!Same team!*high fives Matt* Janelle: hi all people on my team Quinn: *lookes over at Silke's team an rolls her eyes* *high fives all of her team* Robert:(CONF) Last season was great. Kristina is definetly making this one rougher. 4 eliminations in one day, and 3 teams!Harriet is gone already, but Silke, Matt, and I are on one team. A team of experience! To all of my fellow competitors out there, do your best and have fun! Quinn: (CONF): It's a shame I didn't get to know more people before the game started. Matt:(CONF)I'm glad I'm on the same team as Robert and Silke but I'm still kinda sad that Symone's not here. Kari: (CONF) Not being here last season doesn't bother me. And now, I'm on a team with a lot of nice people. Being on a team instead of being one of the first out is awesome. *Laughs* Just wait till they see my real side though. Holden: (CONF) My team rules Brooke: (CONF) Quinn's my friend....and so is? I got nothing? Brooke: When's the challenge. Matt: that's right when's the challange Katie: (CONF) Luckily, I was picked by Luigi. So, with my alliance member on my team, we can probably make it far. The rest, are DEAD. Brooke: This game is getting better and better! Challenge One Kristina: Today's challenge is to come up with the best team name. Must be school related. Best team name gets to pick another team that is safe from elimination. Tomorrow we'll start normal challenges. Pick! Luigi: What should we do? Kari: School related? Ugh. That's not gonna be a easy thing to do. Brooke: Hey Luigi what about the Denominators? holden: how about the eslablishment Matt:Team Triganomatry? Katie: Team Algebra? Team Obtuse? Team Lockerz? Quinn: The Screaming Luigi's? or the Killer Denominators!